


澳耀 | 拾遗·其一·昨夜星辰

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 其一 | 昨夜星辰昨夜风
Relationships: 澳耀
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 拾遗·其一·昨夜星辰

**Author's Note:**

> 其一 | 昨夜星辰昨夜风

月色皎皎。

王耀搁下笔，缓步走到庭院，伴着哈欠，难得不拘形象、颇为自在地伸了懒腰。

战乱未平，朝中风雨凄凄，荡起的漩涡却意在架空，王耀被“请”出宫城那日，也只是神色淡淡瞟了赔笑下官一眼：区区手段么，过往千年他见得多了。

靴子踩在空地上浮动的竹枝暗影，论处境，他现下也算闲人一个。只是有些担心跟在身边的这个孩子可还住得习惯——动身那天，王耀自己倒是可以飞身上马，但念在身旁弟弟实在年幼，最终还是踏上马车，看了一路孩子对外面市井商贾的惊奇。

濠镜，这个生于岭南海边的孩子……初来临安，对一切好奇又羞于坦言，王耀低头看着夜风吹动月影，想起初识时对他因本能依恋却又有些畏生的小小孩童，忍不住微笑着慨叹，在这片氏族土地里，这个弟弟以后会是什么模样呢。

夜风无法传来回答。

也罢；内敛寡言也好、独当一面也罢，能过上长安日子倒是最好。王耀拍拍袖子，转身正欲走回屋内，便正巧瞥见了在屋前小心张望着的小小身影。

烛火亮着，五六岁模样的孩童笼在烛灯和月光下显得朦胧，竖直窗棂投下的影子却加深了他脸上的阴云。

“怎么啦？”王耀快步走过去，蹲下去熟稔地抱起他，问道：“还没睡下？” 满是宠纵的语气。

王濠镜只是轻轻摇头。

夜里阴凉，王耀抱紧了他推门而入，又想起什么，往门外飞快扫视，没看见本该守在王濠镜身边的侍从。

王濠镜约莫从王耀神情里猜出，犹豫一阵，轻声道：“我、是溜出来找兄长的，没被发现。”

嗯？这小家伙，揣了什么心思呢？王耀弯起笑眼点了一点孩童小巧鼻尖，把人抱到椅上，半蹲着与他对视：“那说吧，找我何事？”

而王濠镜盯着王耀，抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。

王耀见他欲言又止攥紧衣袖的模样，担心孩子怕是着凉不适又不肯说，忙用手掌探了前额碰碰脸颊，王濠镜只是垂下眼帘，温顺沉默地由他轻声询问。

晶莹的，湿润的，刹那间猝然摔落，砸在王耀手上。

王耀心里一紧，顾不得案上的帕子，连忙用指尖柔缓拭去湿意，用袖口擦了擦，接着便把人再次抱进怀里，让他坐在自己腿上，拍着后背哄人：“这是怎么啦？谁欺负我的小阿濠了？”  
他抬起头，眼里氲着盈盈水光，小声嗫喏：“哥哥，我睡不着……”

王耀闻言又把他抱紧了些——搬来宅子已有些时日，贴身侍从已做好本分，自己闲暇也必定陪伴左右；前一阵另几个弟妹过来探望，见几个孩子住下已无妨碍便松了弦，现在才意识到，那几个年纪稍长、能陪着王濠镜玩耍读书的孩子，午后便已离开回各自属地去了。

竟是自己疏忽了。

王耀在心里长长叹气，更是心软，一时间觉得这傻孩子太过乖顺，流露片刻的撒娇又让他牵挂上几分：吃穿用度可还得当、住在小院是不是太闷了、可有从旁人处看了什么听了什么；纷乱念头涌上来相继交错，王耀只得暂缓思绪，揉揉低垂着的小脑袋瓜。他把王濠镜往怀里向上托了托，站起来一边踱步一边轻拍后背，当真像在寻常人家，哄着自家年幼的弟弟：“那我来陪濠镜，好不好？”

他连忙空出一只手用手背擦擦泪痕，复而搂紧了王耀的脖子，用脸蛋蹭了蹭，一张口，微弱的哭腔在呢喃，低哑念着兄长。

王耀便知道他的濠镜在回应“好”。

小手触碰王耀半散开的长发，王耀也没理，感受着王濠镜安静地伏在肩窝上，拽住了衣物不肯放开。王耀哼起了调子，只有断续零散的片段，当年途经香山上岸时便记下了的，他就在那个时候瞥见瞪大了眼睛盯过来又不敢贸然出声的小孩。此刻裹挟着潮湿海风的曲调在暮春夜里絮絮响起，兴许是数年海浪润泽的记忆终于让王濠镜感到安心，挂在王耀身上的孩子连紧抱的力度都松弛下来。

濠镜？他温声唤着。

王濠镜抬脸瞧他，揉揉眼睛吸吸鼻子，恢复了些惯常带有好奇的眼神，又小心嗅了王耀的衣襟。

我新换了香。濠镜是喜欢这个吗？王耀好笑地拍拍他，踱回去让他瞧了眼青釉香炉，王濠镜伸长了脖子没看出所以然来，又塞回了王耀的怀抱里嗅浅淡的木香，好似海潮里将人稳稳托住的竹筏。

怀里的孩子仿佛终于起了睡意，搭在胸口前，小脑袋一点一点的。王耀放慢了动作，一句你要是喜欢就给你一份从呢喃化作了轻烟。他立在案前扫视自己先前记下的批注，回想把王濠镜接到江南暂住的这一程，数十年、甚至更短的十余年后，回到岭南的王濠镜也该有建衙立府伏案思虑的时候，作为属地魂灵势必先学会何为肩负，此前南迁流亡的种种，他总该要去知道的；只是——现在离他能独自承担的光景，还很远。

那就先安稳地睡上一觉罢——他给王濠镜掖好被角，小心擦过小孩眼尾半干的泪痕，在怜爱和无奈里被温热的小手摸到手腕：“哥哥……”怕是困极了、用海边绵软的乡音抛出夜里最后一个疑问：“不歇息吗？”

王耀笑着拍几下王濠镜的手背权当宽慰：“无妨。我再坐一阵。”

他望着窗外朦胧的如水月色，宽大手掌裹住了孩童软热的小手，呼出一口气，最后还是笑了。

兄长还要好好地看着你长大呢。

FIN.

而你我都知道，他终究还是错过了很长一段时间。

*背景是南宋年间。  
*香山指香山县（南宋绍兴二十二年立县），隶属广州府。主要区域包括了如今的中山、珠海、澳门。下设十个乡，当时澳门附近一带归入长安乡。  
*老王用的是龙涎香。王沂孙的《天香•咏龙涎香》里有“汛远槎风”，写濠镜在老王怀里那句的海潮和竹筏算是化用了一下这句词的意象。  
*关于青釉香炉：确定年代之后就想总得提一提香炉这个必备物件。选青釉是因为应用广颜值高，颜色温润淡雅，搜青釉香炉能找到图。

19/04/20


End file.
